After It All...
by DaPaNDaZz
Summary: A story about Sirius, after he escapes, and later on, the problems he faces.
1. After It All...

****

After It All…

Note: I own all characters you don't know from JKR's books. I got the plot of this from another story so I thank that author and hope she doesn't mind me 'copying' bits of it. (Not all)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Sirius Black stared at the cell wall. His shallow, mornful look lightens a bit. "He's at Hogwarts.." he repeats again before falling asleep.

__

I'm innocent! I did nothing! Its that rat, Peter Pettigrew… He killed them.. He killed them… Not me..

He thought in his sleep. He had no dreams. Only nightmares. He mutters once more.. "He's at Horgwarts…" Then he stops. The nightmares flooding his mind.

*~*

"Oh, shut _uupp!"_ Shaina O'Malley groaned. 

"No! Look, I don't know why you're so stressed, but please just don't take it out on me!" A young lady in the corner of the room yelled to her while pouring some coffee.

"Mercury Rose-Mary McLaughlin, do me a favor, and leave me alone!"

"Of _course_, your majesty."

*~*

Sirius took a deep breath as the door opened, and a dementor walked in. _this is it…_ he thought, already in dog form. He bolted, out the door and ran as fast as he could into the morning sun."

*~*

"Oh mummy! Look at that poor dog! Mummy can we take him home? _Pleeaassee?"_

The little girl tugged at her moms, Colleen's, coat, pointing to a large black dog, lying on the road, apparently too sick to move.

"Lynnea…" Her mother started her voice sounded disapproving but she sighed. "Alright, but **only** till he feels better. He probably has a home."

The girl smiled and ran to the dog that opened its eyes slightly.

"Don't worry, doggy, me and my mummy will make you all better!"

*~*

"Honestly, Shaina? What's with you?"

"Nothin'. Where's the paper?"

"Here" Mercury, her roomy, yelled to her as she tossed a paper reading, The Daily Prophet, to her.

Shaina opened the paper, and gagged.

"Black escapes...

By Lori Rosiia

Yesterday, 36 year old, Sirius Black, You-Know-Who's spy, escaped Azkaban, The high security wizard prison, naming himself the first to ever pull it off…"

Shaina read on.

"...Please contact the ministry of magic if you spot him or hear of any leads."

Shaina felt dizzy.

"Shay? Are you ok? Hey! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

"I'm going to go visit my sister…" She had a feeling something weird was going to happen at her sisters. But she wanted to see her niece and sister today. So she left.

*~*

"Lynnea! Get Snuffles down here!" 

"'Kay mummy!" the girl yelled as she turned to the black dog.

"Snuffles!" the dog looked at her. "Wow you know your name already! C'mon! I'll race ya!" she gestured to the door and counted...

"Ready, Set, GO!" they both dashed down the stairs but the dog stopped. He sniffed the air. _I know that smell!_ He thought. As he ran to the door yipping.

"What is it Snuffles?" Lynnea and her mother walked over. Her mother bent over and patted the dog as they heard a knock.

"Well, dog, your very handy!" she said as she opened the door.

Colleen (A/N: Colleen is Lynnea's mother if you haven't caught that yet!) smiled.

A woman in a black mini skirt, a white tank top, with a small sweater, on, smiled back at Colleen.

"'Untie Shaina!" Lynnea jumped over to Shaina and gave her a hug.

"Look 'untie Shaina! Look at my new doggy!"

'Snuffles' backed away from Shaina in shock.

*~*

Silence. _It can't be him..._ Shaina thought. _No. It is… oh god what if he hurts them…_

Lynnea sensed she was scared of something.

"What's wrong? He's nice, see? He even seems to understand me!" Lynnea said while petting the big black dog.

Silence. She stared at the dog, which glanced around nervously; he stepped backwards and yipped, as Colleen steps on his paw.

"Oh, dear, its that paw again, I'm sorry snuffy," she said in a baby voice to the dog who was licking his paw which was now bleeding slightly.

"Mummy! Why is Snuffles' paw so... weak... it always gets hurt!" she said running to the dogs side. Snuffles licked her cheek and wagged its tail as Shaina looked away.

__

It is him. He doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone though… but i'm still worried…I'll stay here tonight to make sure…"

"Well, Lynn, 'member when we found him yesterday? He had a broken paw. I fixed it but I think it's still a bit tender."

"Ok. I'll go show 'Untie Shaina my room! We redid it!" she informed Shaina.

She and Shaina walked up the stairs. The dog tried to follow but his paw prevented him from walking fast enough. When Lynnea reached the top of the stairs she turned around to encourage Snuffles up the rest of the steps. He stopped on the middle step.

"C'mon snuff! You can do it!"

Eventually he made it to the top. Shaina glared at the dog that whimpered slightly, not liking it.

*~*

"And this is Snuffles' bed!" Lynnea announced proudly showing Shaina, my new bed. It was quite comfortable I have to admit.

Shaina looked at it. It was a large cardboard box cut up with a sign on the front, which read "Snuffles" In large rainbow colors, which changed frequently.

Shaina looked at it. "Cool, so tell me, where did you fin this… Snuffles." She said. I could hear suspicion in her voice. _She knows who I am…_

"I found him, almost dead on the side of the road at Hogsmead!" she said smiling.

Shaina reached towards the dog, which quickly jumped behind Lynnea, frightened.

"This is strange of him. He usually is very outgoing and nice… quite mischievous though."

__

I know, hehe

"Really…" Shaina didn't like this. Even if he was good now or if he was falsely convicted, this could turn out bad…

"Err… I need to talk to your mother Lynnea, I'll be back in a bit."

She walked away.

__

Oh god. What's she up to? Is she going to tell Colleen about me? Please no, Shaina! Please!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	2. He hurt me too...

****

After It All…

Note: I own all characters you don't know from JKR's books. I got the plot of this from another story so I thank that author and hope she doesn't mind me 'copying' bits of it. (Not all)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Should I tell Colleen? Shaina thought, but quickly rejected the idea as she saw the large black dog peeking into the room, trying hard not to be seen.

__

He knew I was going to tell her… damn you, Sirius, you know me too well…

She looked to the dog and sighed, Colleen looked at her questioningly.

__

Well I might as well tell her I have a suspicion…

"Colleen, I don't trust that dog, would you mind if I stayed here tonight just to make sure he doesn't try to pull anything?" she spat out quickly. She knew it was rude to ask like that, but her sister would understand that she was worried…

Colleen looked shocked at first but then nodded "Why of course, but it won't take long for you to think otherwise, I assure you! Lynneas already trying to convince me to keep him!" She chuckled and then said

"Well, you can sleep in Lynnea's room, if your so… if-fy about that dog, since he sleeps in there…!"

"Ok," She said releasing a breath...

__

Good I can keep an eye on him then…

~*~

That night was the weirdest night of my life! Shaina had decided to sleep on the floor… and of course she just had to block my way out of the room!

"OUCH!!!" Shaina yelled as she felt sharp claws scratch her side, and felt me bounding over her in an attempt to get out of the room.

"Jesus, Sir-… ugh…. Well what's the point? You know I know and I know and no one else's awake…. I am not making much sense am I?"

I shook my head. 

Shaina looked thoughtful for a second and then looked at me…

"Sirius," she whispered

"I need a truthful answer…"

I tilted my head, waiting for the question… but I knew what it would be…

"Are you guilty? Please say no…!"

She whispered, she looked as though she was about to cry… I felt bad.

I shook my head to say no, then stepped forward and licked her, and then I walked out. (When ya gotta go, ya gotta go!)

~*~

I felt so bad that I ever thought Sirius was a cruel, uncaring person. I felt terrible… I have a feeling he did too.

I went back to sleep that night, but not before seeing him come back, (I pretended to be asleep) and he pulled the blankets up farther, as it was pretty cold out there, and he went to bed. I felt worse after that.

That night, Sirius ran. I don't know where he ran to, but he ran. Lynnea was devastated, Colleen was disappointed, and I, well I was angry. Angry at Sirius for using them till he was better then running, leaving the little girl asleep without even doing something to signal a goodbye to her… I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't help it… he hurt me in a way too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it?

I don't understand why people would say they hated it… If you hated it why did you read it? Oh well! R & R!! Thanks bye!

DaPaNDaZz


	3. Matthias' and Mastiffs

After It All…

A/N~ I have been rushing through the first few parts I noticed, and I've decided to try and slow down a little…. That's a big effort for me so please tell me if this chapter is better than the others are. Thanks!

-_-_-_-

Sirius heard a scream. He stopped abruptly. He turned his head to look that way, and what he saw filled him with anger, and worry. He looked to see a large Mastiff dog attacking a girl… but not just any girl… _Lynnea_…

The old man stopped too. 

"Aye that be one vicious dog, eh? 'Ey! Where ya think yer goin'?!" He yelled as Sirius darted forward. He didn't see the girl he pushed down, he didn't see the mother screaming from the door of the shop, all he saw was Lynnea, pinned down by a large Mastiff dog… He knew the mastiff was like him… an unregistered animagus. 

Sirius darted forward, jumping onto the mastiff, biting his neck and shaking him furiously. The mastiff, sat there in shock for a second, then began to fight back, snapping at our favorite black dog, and biting neck, refusing to let go. Sirius knew he had to get him off his neck or he was helpless, so he pulled back suddenly hoping the mastiff would let go by accident. He was right.

The mastiff jumped up, but not in time. Sirius had jumped onto his neck, biting, clamping onto him as hard as he could, the dog whined as if giving up. Sirius didn't let go. He wanted to kill this dog for hurting Lynnea, but he let go. He glared at the mastiff, and snarled, warning it away. Only then did Sirius see that everyone was looking at them. All of Diagon alley seemed to have been watching the fight contentedly.

_Lynnea!_ He thought as the dog backed away. He snarled at the dog again, the dog turned and ran with that. Sirius was glad. He turned around to see Lynnea, and saw that her mother, Colleen had pulled her away, into the shop. He padded up and looked inside. He felt nauseous at all the blood on the floor, but he walked in. 

Colleen looked up almost frightened but then let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was 'Snuffles'. She smiled slightly at him, as a girl came over and helped Lynnea, who was still unconscious. Sirius licked the air in front of him, as a greeting, which many dogs do. She reached over and patted his head.

Sirius felt a hand on his neck, pulling him back quite painfully.

"No strays aloud inside!" Sirius looked up at the storekeeper, who looked back at the bloodied face of the black dog. "No! Go! Now!"

The big black dog put his tail between his legs and walked out with his head down. He wasn't sure if Lynnea was ok. He needed to know if she was all right… suddenly he felt a hand on his back, patting him gently. He looked up at the old man, who smiled at him.

"Yer a wizard aren' ya. An unregistered animagus?" Sirius' eyes widened. The old man, Stuart, chuckled. "Yer don' need ter transform if you don't want. I don' need to know who yeh are. Just tell me if yeh are… are yeh?"

Sirius thought about it… _should I tell him? He wont know who I am… so it doesn't matter… but what if he tells someone … and they want to know who I am… no I don't want to… but he's been kind to me and has given me food… I have to tell him. _ He nodded to the man, who smiled, "A'ight, I guess now you can eat at the table!" He chuckled and said " C'mon... Yer know… if ya _do _ever feel like tellin' li'l ol' me, who yeh are, please feel free! I don' care!" and with that they walked… or in Sirius' case, limped, to his hut, to find a wizard with dark shoulder length hair standing there.

"Yo, man! What's happening'?" Sirius saw the look of surprise on the old mans face, he looked at Sirius nervously, then looked to his brother, Matthias. "Err, Matt? Can I talk to you for a second?" He said pulling him inside. Sirius followed… He didn't want Matthias to know he was an animagi, but he didn't want to leave… so he decided to let the old man do the work, since either way there was trouble ahead.

"Matt, I found out something about this dog today… So you can't have him… He's an unregistered animagi." He said a little nervously. Matthias' eyes widened a bit then he smiled mischievously. "You do know how cool this is don't you? I want to know… who is he…" He looked at the dog in the corner, "Well, Matt, I don't know, I don't want him to tell me if he doesn't want to…" Matthias sighed then looked thoughtful "Well, he could come in very handy… but I still want to know who he is… could I stay here for a bit? I want to get to know this ones habits, maybe figure out who he is…"

"He can hear every word you say you know…" 

"Yes, but he don't mind, do ya?" Matthias looked to the dog while talking. Sirius decided he didn't care. These are people he could trust even if they did find out who he is. He barked and wags his tail.

The old man grinned at Sirius "I think I know what he's thinking now!" Sirius looked at him, so did Matthias. "He's thinking, 'Ooh this'll be interesting" Sirius yipped and nodded fervently. Matthias and the old man laughed.

-_-_-_-

I woke up, my head pounding, my body aching, and all I could think about was the large dog ramming me over, as Lynnea was attacked by another. As my eyes came to focus I looked around. I was in a hospital. Lynnea was on the bed next to me. She was awake but looking tired. She was talking to Colleen.

"Then what happened, mama?? I don't remember… I think I fell asleep then…"

Shaina listened. She wanted to know what happened.

"Well, Snuffles fought the dog for a bit, it was very brutal, You wouldn't have liked it…" Shaina listened carefully.

"When he had scared the big dog away he came into the shop to se you… but the store keeper kicked him out… and later when I went to find him I couldn't… I don't know where he lives…" Suddenly Shaina remembered the man… He lives in a hut in the woods near Hogsmead…

"I know where…" Shaina said in a hoarse voice.

"Shaina!" Colleen walked over and smiled.

"'Untie Shaina! Tell us so we can goes and thank him tomorrow!"

Colleen turned back to Lynnea

"Lynnea, not tomorrow, I want you to rest tomorrow…" but Colleen changed her mind when she saw the tears welling up in Lynneas eyes.

"Oh, all right." She looked back at Shaina "Could you tell us where?"

"Yes, he has been living with an old man… Stuart Bracer, I think his name is? I saw Si- I.. I mean Snuffles walking with him right before the Mastiff came…"

Colleen smiled and said "Thank you, sis." She said bye to Shaina and Lynnea, as they both had to stay overnight just to be sure they are ok, and left.

-_-_-_-_-

Stuart Bracer walked up the stairs to go to bed, but Matthias stayed up. He was talking to the dog, which would respond by writing on a piece of paper. 

"You ever gunna let Stuart know who you are? Or maybe even let me know?

Yes, I think I will… maybe not.

If you decide to tell one of us… when will you? An estimate?

…Maybe tomorrow… If I decide I can trust you…

Oh you can trust me! 

I am not too sure… Stuart is kind I can trust him… but I just met you…

Oh, fine.

You seem disappointed!

I am. I want to know how you pulled off being an animagi and when.

Oh, I can tell you that without you knowing my name! I did it in my fifth year at Hogwarts, and I pulled it off with my friends. Most of whom don't know where I am, or are dead, or I never want to see again…

Why would you not want to see them again?

Well, he caused the death of my best friend, and caused me a lot of trouble in my life…

Oh ok… What kind of trouble?

Can't tell you that until you know who I am, now I am tired, I think ill go to bed, goodnight!

Sirius padded off to bed, but he didn't plan on staying there long… 

-_-_-_-_-

Did I do better than last time?? I know it wasn't too exciting but right now I'm working on improving my writings, description wise. Next chapter will be better! Please tell me, out of the other chapters and this one, which did you like best? 

And please don't bother correcting my spelling errors! I could have consulted the book for stuff like animagus (spelling?) but I'm too lazy! Hehe!

~!~*--*DaPaNDaZz*--*~!~


	4. Solved

After It All…

All right! New chapter! Hey, for all you who haven't read my other story "Memories" please do, I really like it and I want all of you to go read it and review! ;)

Late in the night, Sirius got up. He walked to the door and gently pushed it open peeking into the hallway, he saw nothing. He walked out into the kitchen and walked to the door.

__

Damn he thought, _it's locked… I will have to unlock it… I need to be in human form…_ Sirius glanced behind him to make sure nobody was watching. Then, he transformed. He quickly fumbled at the lock and finally, after what seemed like ages, it clicked and opened slightly. Sirius returned to his dog form and padded quietly into the night.

~-~

Shaina woke up and quickly got dressed. Lynnea jumped over to her when she was done dressing.

"'Untie Shaina! We're gunna go see Snuffles today!"

"Err, yes we are…"

"well?! Come on!" Lynnea grabbed her aunt's arm and dragged her out to Colleen.

"Ready to leave this horrid place?" Colleen said looking at Shaina.

"Yes." Shaina said looking around. Shaina had always hated hospitals. She had been in them numerous times and two of the times were the worst times of her life. The three of them walked out the door and headed to Stuart Bracer's cabin.

~-~-~-~

Stuart paced the floor. _Sirius Black… I can't believe it… _Matthias looked at him.

"Are you _sure _he transformed to Sirius Black? Maybe he just looked like him…" but Matthias knew it was true _His friend… ruined his life… maybe Sirius Black is innocent? Framed by his ex-friend? _

"It was him… but what's bothering me is why did he leave, and where is he going?" Stuart said glancing out the window at the large amounts of snow barreling down upon the house. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the men's thoughts.

Stuart walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello"

"Hello!" Said a woman, in her early forties. "I am Colleen Godin, this is my sister, Shaina O'Malley, and my daughter, Lynnea. We are looking for a dog, a black dog, he saved my daughters life a couple days ago, and my sister saw him with you. Is this where he lives?"

Stuart and Matthias exchanged glances and Shaina caught Stuart's eye _He ran away… _Shaina knew suddenly _do these people know who he is? _She thought.

"H-He ran away last night ma'am. Err, Shaina? Might I be able to talk to you? I think you have the answer to a question I am pondering…"

shaina looked a bit shocked "Uh, ok…" Stuart led her down a hall into a room. HE then turned to her.

"You know who he is don't you?" he asked

"Err… yes I think I do."

"I saw him… he had to transform to unlock the door… he didn't know I was watching… Its Sirius Black isn't it?"

Shaina looked at him. "I knew it… It _is _Sirius…"

"I thought I was going crazy for awhile until I saw you… I just had a feeling you knew."

Shaina nodded then suddenly thought of something.

"Do you think he's guilty?"

Stuart was startled and stared for a few moments then blinked and replied.

"I think… I think he is innocent."

Shaina released her breath

"I think he's innocent too" came a voice from the door.

Shaina spun around to see Matthias walking towards them.

"I was talking to him last night… well I would talk and he would write on a piece of paper… but that's not the point… He told me that one of his friends ruined his life, and killed his best friend… Sirius Black's best friend was James Potter, correct? He died, which leaves me to, who was the traitor?"

Shaina stared at him. "Peter Pettigrew…" She murmured. She had already pondered the fact that maybe Sirius was framed, and had already dismissed the idea of Remus Lupin doing anything like that… but Peter… maybe he staged his own death to save himself from Sirius…

"But he's dead Sirius killed…" Matthias' mouth dropped. He hit himself on the head 

"How could I have missed that! It was Peter Pettigrew! He staged his death to save his own ass!"

Shaina remained silent. _He's innocent… _Shaina felt as if 20 pounds of lead were removed from her back. _He is innocent…_

Stuart looked out the window again. The snow was coming down so hard they could barely see a foot in front of the window.

"I doubt he'll last long out there… suppose we should go find him?"

"Well, what else _can _we do? Come on lets go find him…" Matthias said a little nervously. _He's afraid of Sirius. I can't blame him. He knows that Sirius is innocent but still… he's a convicted murderer…_

They went to the front door.

"Colleen?" Shaina said calmly "We are going to find him. You and Lynnea go home, I'll see you in a few days or so."

Lynnea sighed and nodded. Colleen spoke for her "Alright, be careful, it's awful bad out here, you could get hurt." 

"Yes, just go home." 

~-~-~-~-~

Sirius felt so tired. He had traveled many miles and was still moving. Suddenly, Sirius realized he couldn't feel anything. He stopped and sat down. Suddenly a burst of heat came. _So warm…_ he thought to himself as he lied down in the snow. _So warm…_Sirius could feel the snow covering him, but he made no attempt to get it off of himself. He just lies there, until he feels himself drift into a deep sleep…

~-~-~-~-~

So, how did y'all like it? Please tell me and give me any advice you think will help! ;) Please go read my other stories and poems! I'd really appreciate it! Bye!

DaPaNDaZz


	5. Girlie's in trouble...

After It All…

Hey! I just want to thank everyone who's reviewed! I love you all!!

-~-~-~-

The large black dog lie in the snow for what seemed like hours. On the brink of death, he was no longer concious, but wasn't totally unconcious either. The snow piled lightly on his massive body. The heat from his breath kept the snow from building up around his face. His head lolled to the side slightly as he saw a familiar face stumble and trip over him…

-~-~-~-~-

"Ouch! Damn it! I tripped on something!" Shaina yelled to Stuart and Matthias, who had rushed ahead of her. The two men made their way back to Shaina. Matthias went to help Shaina up.

"Better watch where you step, girlie" Shaina felt a rush of sadness suddenly _girlie…that's what Sirius always called me…_ Suddenly, Stuarts voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I think you two might want to see this…"

Shaina glanced in his direction and nearly screamed when she saw the familiar black dog lying on the ground nearby.

Stuart pushed the snow off of his body and opened the dogs eyes. "Looks like he hasn't been here too long… He has a chance"

Shaina walked over feeling slightly numb. She squatted down next to Sirius, who's eyes shut slowly just as she got there.

"Ok, lets bring him back to the cabin then?" Matthias said slightly nervously.

"Yes." He said as he performed a levitation charm and began walking away, Shaina trailing behind them.

-~-~-~-~-

Lynnea Godin walked through the hallways of her house, wishing there was more to do.

"Lynnea? What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm bored."

"Why don't you go play in your room? I'm sure once Shaina comes back you'll have more to do."

Lynnea sighed and headed up the stairs when she glanced into the spare bedroom which Shaina's stuff stayed in. She headed into the room to the closet _I love auntie Shaina's clothes… she wears all this muggle clothes… _she said as she pulled out a pair of jeans, but something caught her eye in the corner of the closet… a small basin sat in the corner, a splash of silvery light coming from it. 

Lynnea walked awkwardly towards it. IT looked like glass inside the basin. She reached out and grabbed the side of the basin, giving it a little shake, the contents begin to swirl. She looked down into it and suddenly she realized what it was… A Pensieve! Lynnea tried to pull away _this isnt any of my business! Mummy's going to be mad at me… _but she couldn't, she was to absorbed in what she was watching…

- -in the pensieve- -

Shaina O'Malley walked down the hall, her auburn hair streaming behind her. She was walking down the hall in Hogwarts, towards the Great Hall. Suddenly a boy with dark longish hair turned the corner in front of her, colliding with her.

"Oh, hey Girlie! Whats happening?" He said quickly as he straightend himself up and glanced around nervously.

"Sirius… What did you do?"

"Oh, nothing… I fear Mr. Filch will murder me when he finds me though…" he said, still looking past shaina down the corridor as if waiting for him to appear.

"Well," Shaina said in a teasing voice "I guess I'll have to stay and protect you from him then…" she giggled mischeviously. He grinned slightly but then put on his 'I-am-not-afraid-of-trouble look as Filch walked over and glared at him.

Shaina started to walk away "Well, I guess I'll have to take that back Siri!"

"Bu-… HEY!" Sirius yelled but Lynnea didn't want to see any more. She pulled away.

-~-~-~-

"Mommy?"

"Yes Lynn?"

"Did 'untie Shaina used to know Sirius Black?"

Colleen stared at her for a little then put on a thoughtful face.

"Most likely. They were same year at Hogwarts. I don't really know, I left when Auntie Shaina was in her 2nd year, so if she did know him personally I wouldn't know too much."

Lynnea looked a little sick. Colleen put her hand upon Lynnea's forhead. 

"Are you alright? You look sick…"

"Mommy… I didn't mean to… but…"

"What is it dear?"

"I was curious… I didn't know it was a pensieve… I saw Shaina and Sirius Black at Hogwarts…"

Colleen stared at her.

"Come on Lynn. Off to bed, just forget what you saw. That was a long time ago, if Shaina used to hang out with him you know she wont now."

So Lynnea, quite reluctantly walked to bed. Lynnea didn't hear her mom walk into Shaina's room, and sneak a peek into the Pensieve.

~-~-~-~-~

Sirius felt warmth upon his face. He groaned slightly and reached up to rub his eyes, when he stopped… _I'm in human form…_ He sat bolt upright. An excrutiating pain spread through his body causing him to yell out.

Matthias ran into the room a little nervously.

"no! Don't sit up! Ya need to rest or your never going to get better" He pushed Sirius down and walked back into the other room. Sirius looked around. _Did they already know?!! _

Sirius' eyes darted around the room for an escape route. He spotted a window sitting half open up top, but he felt so reluctant to move. _I'll just wait a little longer… I'm sure if they called the minstry it will be a little before they come…_ Sirius suddenly realized how cold he _really _felt. He raised his hand and looked at it. He couldn't feel it at all and had trouble moving his fingers. _I probably have frostbite with my luck…_ He thought, unaware he was speaking out loud. 

"No, not frostbite, almost, but not."

He quickly looked to the door where Shaina stood.

He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't call forward his voice. HE shut his mouth and swollowed nervously.

Shaina suddenly realized that he didn't know they know hes innocent!

"Oh! God this must have frightened you… We know your innocent… Matthias is still nervous about you being here, but we wouldn't turn you in."

Sirius stared blankly at the wall. _So they do know. Hmph. So much for Sirius Black, Lord Voldemorts spy. I would have gotten caught in a second _He laughed a bitter laugh to himself. Shaina looked at him. Her mood had lightened more than it had ever before, since Sirius had been there.

She took a good look at him. His face was gaunt and his hair was in desperate need of attention. He was deathly skinny after being outside, with no food for five days.

She noticed the dark look in his eyes. The deadend, shadowed, look. _What have they done to you Sirius. What has that place done to my Sirius…_

Sirius was still staring at the wall. _She knows… They're going to try and help maybe? Help me get that Pettigrew where he belongs… where I have spent more time than I can handle…_

There was a knock at the door. Shaina's eyes widened. She went to the door and peeked through the peep hole. Only then did Sirius recognize where he was. _This is Shaina's home. It's in a muggle town… She moved here a little after Hogwarts…_ Shaina went into the kitchen. Shaina shut the door leading to the bedroom in which Sirius was in, as they opened the door Shaina looked slightly shocked to see the outraged and frightened look on her sisters face. Of all the years she had seen her sister that look was the most uncommon…

"You… You…" She pushed past Shaina and began looking through the rooms, when she reached for the handle of the bedroom Sirius was in, Shaina grabbed her shoudler.

"What are you doing, Colleen?"

"I'm going to find him… I know you were dating him before, and to the day he went to Azkaban… I have a feeling he's here…" she had a frantic, panicky note to her voice as she opened the door…

Hey! Like? Remember I don't like the two word reveiws and all that, give me a little "I liked it because…" Or "I hated it because…" And maybe some advice! Thanks!

DaPaNDaZz


	6. A Happy Ending...

After It All…

Hey, I just reread the first chapter of A.I.A and realized how much it sucked! Ugh! I guess I really have improved on my writing! Until earlier today I thought that I hadn't improved at all! Well back to the story, here you go. Please note this is the last chapter to this story. Please read the A/N at the end of this story and review.

~~~

Shaina grabbed her sister's shoulder and pulled her away shutting the door before Colleen could look inside. "First let me talk to you. Please." Colleen looked into her little sisters pleading eyes.

"Alright." She said a hint of nervousness in them.

Shaina led her into the siting room where Matthias and Stuart sat. The looked up a little surprised to see Colleen. They looked to Shaina quizzically.

"We need to tell her the truth."

Matthias' eyes bugged out at that statement. "Are you kidding? She won't believe you!"

"You believed it."

"But I had talked to him! I met him!"

"She has too, don't you remember?"

Colleen was confused. She had realized they were talking about Black and had gotten stiff, afraid. _Are these people and Shaina death eaters? _She thought as Shaina motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs.

"First off, Colleen, Sirius Black is innocent." Colleen stared at her.

"Did Black tell you that? He's lying." Colleen spat out.

"No, Colleen, believe me, he is innocent. I cant explain now just please believe me. Then I will tell you the story."

Colleen shook her head. "Maybe if you explain…"

Shaina sighed "Fine, Just please, consider all of this…"

Shaina began at what really happened the night of the Potters' death. Colleen stared in disbelief as Shaina continued to tell about how Sirius escaped Azkaban… _Snuffles… Black… Black… Snuffles? _Shaina kept going into when Stuart and Matthias got him. She told with help from Matthias and Stuart. Matthias explained how he realized Sirius was innocent… about how Sirius, in dog form, was writing answers to his questions that led him to believe his innocence. When Shaina finished the story Colleen had a few questions. She was pretty convinced that Sirius _was _in fact innocent but she needed to know some details.

"Where was Sirius going? When he left you, two…" She said glancing at Matthias and Stuart. The two men glanced at each other.

"We don't know yet… he hasn't spoken…"

"Wait a minute… he's _here? _I knew it…" Colleen began to get up but Shaina grabbed her arm.

"Do you believe me?"

Colleen didn't know what to say. She had herself convinced he was innocent but she needed to know more… to hear from Sirius himself.

"I think… I think I do… I want to hear from Black himself…"

Shaina let go of her after pondering this for a moment.

"Very well." She said as she led Colleen back to the room Sirius stayed in. She opened the door. She was surprised to find Remus in there. "Oh hello Remus. I didn't know you came in."

Remus looked startled to see Colleen in there. He remembered Colleen. Head girl during his 2nd year.

"What's she doing here?" Remus was startled. Sirius was still staring at the wall, but he had a look of freight etched into his face.

"Its ok. She knows. I had to tell her, she nearly walked in here earlier so I had to tell her."

Sirius seemed to calm down at that. But he still stared straight at the wall. Remus released his breath and turned to Shaina; almost forgetting Colleen was there.

"He hasn't spoken since I got here, did he talk to you?"

"No,"

They continued talking, but Colleen paid no attention. She looked him over. His jet-black hair hung past his elbows and was tangled and knotted. His gaunt face was dark looking as he stared at the wall. Suddenly she had an idea. She turned to Shaina.

"Do you have any floo powder here? I have an idea…" she said. Shaina nodded but seemed to hesitate before leading her into the office, where she reached into a vase pulling out some floo powder.

"What's your idea?"

"Lynnea." Shaina seemed to understand and smiled

"Good idea." Colleen smiled and took the floo powder. In seconds she was back at her house.

-

**Lynnea's POV**

Mommy came through the fireplace using floo powder. She was looking quite nervous but smiled.

"Come on Hun, I want to tell you something."

"What is it mommy?" I said

"Sirius Black. I want to tell you about him." I got scared. I never liked the looks of him. He reminded me of a vampire.

"W-why?"

"Just listen to me…" My mommy told me about him. About how he was framed… and that _he…Sirius Black _was _Snuffles_. I was shocked but then I smiled. I liked Snuffles. So I like Sirius Black.

"Now, we're having a bit of a problem…" Mommy said then.

"What is it?"

"He won't talk. He is just staring at the wall. Not doing anything. I think you might help."

I nodded. "Ok mommy, Ill come" I was scared, but I knew that Snuffles… or Sirius would not harm me.

She took me through the fireplace with floo powder and we were in an office. Auntie Shaina was there. She smiled at me. I smiled back and walked out the door towards the bedroom. I felt very nervous but when I saw him I immediately felt so bad for him.

His hair was filthy and was all tangled. His face was really icky looking and tight over his bones. I wondered how much he has eaten lately. When he looked towards me I saw the dark look in his eyes. I remembered seeing that in Snuffles' eyes. I knew then that it truly was snuffles.

"Hello." I said gently. I still felt nervous.

When he spoke his voice was hoarse and scary but I could tell he was nice. I remembered how Snuffles had been when I first got him… quiet… afraid… now it was like starting over… just with _Sirius _not _snuffles._

"Hello…" He said as he looked back to the wall.

"Thank you." I said quickly. He looked at me, confused at first. Remus was standing in the corner of the room, quite confused. He hadn't known that Sirius had been living as Snuffles at my house. Auntie Shaina led him out of the room to explain.

I looked back at Sirius. I watched his confused look grow neutral, then suddenly he smiled. His face seemed to light up at that. Then he spoke; a good-natured tone, but still the hoarseness spoiled it slightly

"It seems I have a weak spot for children…" I looked at my mommy who smiled lightly, but still nervously. She glanced at the clock. I looked at it too. It was past bedtime. 

Mommy looked down at me and pointed to the clock. I looked up to her with pleading eyes.

"But mommy… I want to talk to Sirius," I said with a lisp in the S's in Sirius.

Sirius, who seemed to have caught on that Mommy wanted me to go to bed, sighed then spoke his voice filled with a lightness that hadn't been there earlier. I really had helped him. By just showing up.

"Lynn, Go to bed." He said. I looked at him and bit my lip then walked into the room with my mom. My mom reached up to get the floo powder. I had to do it. I ran into the bedroom again and gave Sirius the biggest hug I could.

"Really, really, thank you." Then I ran out. I was very young. But I remember that day clearly now though it has been about 6 years.

I went home that night. I missed my pet dog, Snuffles but decided being friends with a convicted murderer was cool enough! But then I couldn't show my friends. But I didn't care. I fell asleep smiling.

~*~

That night when I turned around from grabbing the floo powder to see Lynnea hugging Sirius, I knew I had to get her a pet. Yes laugh all you want at how stupid that sounded, but I am going to get her a dog… a black dog… a large black dog… … maybe I'll just stick with goldfish…

~*~

I took Remus into the room next door. He was very confused. The first thing he asked was

"Who was that little girl?" 

"My niece, Lynnea. Sirius had lived as her pet for the few months before he went to the Bracer's hut."

Remus was still confused but he shook his head and shrugged it off.

I walked back into the room just as Lynnea had walked out. Sirius was smiling. _His old smile. Though it's missing the old "I-didn't-do-it" guiltiness to it… _Remus nearly read her mind and chuckled lightly.

Sirius looked up at them, Remus' chuckle catching his attention.

"I hate kids. They always make me feel like mush." Suddenly, as if on cue, Lynnea ran in and hugged him.

She said something, but Shaina could only make out the Thank you part of it. She knew it couldn't have been much more than that. Then as Shaina watched Lynnea let go and ran back out. Sirius looked confused then he looked to Shaina and Remus again. His change of mood had startled Shaina earlier but now she didn't mind it. 

"See?" Sirius said. Remus smiled and walked over to him. They began talking. Sirius acted like Sirius. The old Sirius was back… Just he was a little more grown up…

~*~

Well, It has been 6 years. The three years after that were very hectic, trying to keep Sirius hidden. Then something great happened, while something horrible almost happened. Sirius got caught I was crying, my mom was crying, but Auntie Shaina was worse than any of us. The dementer had come in and was going to give him the kiss when someone ran in and yelled out _Expecto Patronum! _A big silver Lynx had appeared and made the dementer go away. Sirius stared at the man and the Minister got real mad but then he held up a paper.

-

__

"He's innocent!" he yelled out. Sirius' eyes grew wide as he stared hopefully at the man.

__

The minister stepped up, even more outraged. "What are you talking about?!" 

"Here's a note… to you minister… from Remus Lupin! They have Peter Pettigrew! The whole story is explained inside! Pettigrew is the guilty one here!"

The minister snatched the letter and read, his eyes getting wider with every word.

In minutes while the minister read, They heard a noise as someone cam through the fireplace. It was Remus, who was dragging a skinny small man behind him.

"Good you got the letter…" He looked to make sure Sirius was ok then looked back to the minister.

"Here is the one that you want." Remus said as he held Pettigrew in front of him. Remus had his wand held to him so he wouldn't pull anything.

The minister nodded. "Indeed. Well done Lupin." The minister turned to Sirius with a deep look of shame on his face.

"Mr. Black, I am sorry for everything you have been through, you are innocent and never had a true trial… you are free, the newspapers will be notified today to make sure everyone knows the truth." Sirius didn't smile like most thought he would. He glared darkly at the minister.

"Promise me something," He started his voice firm.

"That you will never ever convict anyone without solid evidence and a trial…"

The minister nodded, clearly sorry for the trouble Sirius had been through.

The guard in the corner stepped up and untied Sirius' arms and legs. He sat up and Shaina ran over and hugged him, still crying. He hesitated before returning the hug and watched everyone past Shaina's shoulder.

-

Well, Sirius and Shaina did get married, so now Sirius is my uncle! I really liked that part. He's doing better than he had ever… the dark look is almost completely gone. Auntie Shaina is determined to make it go away. It annoys Sirius that she fusses over him like that. He told me that it's because she's a sissy girl, but he would never say that to her face. Remus said that if Sirius ever did Shaina would be sure to whack him _very _hard. I'm trying to convince Remus to help me trick Sirius into saying it while she's in earshot! Oh, and I have a cousin too! How could I forget that? He is 2 years old now; his name is Rigel… pretty weird huh? It's the name of a star. Shaina thought of that one. Sirius thought it was ridiculous but then Shaina pointed out his name was a star and he shut up. Remus and me laughed about that one for a looong while. Remus has a girlfriend now too. Her name is Capella… yet another star… how amusing… Well, that's the whole story. Many lives have been saved during the past six years. Many friends have been made and many tears have been shed, but in the end everything turned out alright. 

~_~_~_~_

Hey all! How'd ya like it? I thought the ending was sweet, but please note, I'm considering making more adventurous stories leading on from this one… please tell me if you think it's a good idea. J I love you all!

DAPANDAZZ


End file.
